1. Field
Disclosed herein is an alloy, in particular a soft magnetic alloy, which is suitable for use as a magnet core, to a magnet core and to a method for producing a strip from an alloy.
2. Description of Related Art
Nanocrystalline alloys based on a composition consisting of Fe100-a-b-c-d-x-y-zCuaNbbMcTdSixByZz can be used as magnet cores in various applications. U.S. Pat. No. 7,583,173 discloses a wound magnet core which is used, among other applications, in a current transformer consisting of (Fe1-aNia)100-x-y-z-a-b-cCuxSiyBzNbαM′βM″γ, wherein a≤0.3, 0.6≤x≤1.5, 10≤y≤17, 5≤z≤14, 2≤α≤6, β≤7, γ≤8, M′ is one or more of the elements V, Cr, Al and Zn and M″ is one or more of the elements C, Ge, P, Ga, Sb, In and Be.
EP 0 271 657 A2 likewise discloses alloys with a composition on this basis.
In applications for magnet cores, low production costs are generally desirable. Any reduction in costs, however, should have little, if any consequences for the magnetic properties of the magnet core.